Bruises
by Metoria
Summary: This is the first Song fic I’ve ever done… The Song is Bruises by Chairlift, and I think it fits the men and Hogan well. Or maybe its just me. It’s a sweet song. SHORT VERSION.


Bruises A Song Fic

Summary: This is the first Song fic I've ever done… The Song is Bruises by Chairlift, and I think it's the men and Hogan well. Or maybe its just me. It's a sweet song. SHORT VERSION

I have a Hogan's Heroes Music video to go wit hit too, then you can hear the song.

…

_[I tried to do handstands for you I tried to do headstands for you]_

They did a lot for Hogan. They blew up bridges and impersonated German soldiers. They did it for him. As well as their countries off course. But they wouldn't do these task for just any commanding officer. They would only follow him.

Here they were stuck in the woods, ready to set off the bombs on the bridge. Newkirk nodded to Carter who smiled and activated the detonator. The explosion was bright and loud. They cheered. Mission accomplished, time to head back.

SNAP

The men turned around.

_[Every time I fell on you, yeah, every time I fell I tried to do handstands for you But every time I fell for you I'm permanently black and blue, permanently blue for you.]_

Often times they would mess up and get into some trouble. But they did it for Hogan. Sometimes they would bring him down with them. They felt terrible about it but they were willing to fix it at all costs and follow his orders in fixing it.

They were surrounded by an oncoming patrol. They hadn't been spotted yet, not yet, but they certainly attracted attention to themselves with that little assignment that just went up in smoke and flames.

Newkirk, Carter and Lebeau froze as they looked into the woods. What were they going to do? Go to the destroyed bridge, oh sure if they wanted to caught or burned. Into the woods? Shot and killed or captured and killed later…

The three looked back to the bridge. It was worth it. They'd take the fall for the team; and for Hogan. They wouldn't just let themselves be caught. No they would fight to last man standing. If they are killed they wouldn't be identified immediately than if they were caught and interrogated. That would give the others time to get out of camp and to England before they too were caught. And they wouldn't let anything happen to their commanding officer.

…

_[I grabbed some frozen strawberries so I could ice your bruising knees]_

Hogan knew his men had messed up they knew it too but they were willing to fix it. He would help them fix it to save them.

He took out his pistol and shot it into the sky attracting the attention of the guards and patrols. He heard them shout and head for his gun shot. A sacrifice he was willing to make for his men if he were caught.

_[But frozen things they all unfreeze and now I taste like.... All those frozen strawberries I used to chill your bruising knees,]_

He would take the fall for them as he often did. It was his duty, yes, not to let anything happen to his men, but it went deeper than that.

He smiled as he heard the patrols run past his hiding place. His men were safe and no doubt on their way back to camp.

_[Hot July ain't good to me I'm pink and black and blue for you.]_

The Germans were harsh and he wouldn't let them catch his men. He'd take their fall for them and accept it willingly if he were caught.

He heard a German stop right next to where he was lying on his stomach, hiding in the bush. He held his breath. They were two feet from his arm.

A shot went off in the distance.

His glance shot up into the woods as silhouettes of birds flew out of the trees.

_…_

_[I got bruises on my knees for you And grass stains on my knees for you Got holes in my new jeans for you Got pink and black and blue]_

Yes they had gotten into trouble but the trouble wasn't too serious to them. A minor set back. The colonel may ask them to do some crazy, even dangerous things, but they trusted him. He knew what he was doing. They would still do the missions for him no matter how crazy, unrealistic, or hopeless the outcome might seem. They would always back him up and help him as he had done for them so many times.

They had heard the shot go off and knew he was watching over them. They would do the same for him. Newkirk took out his gun and shot off toward the bridge. Carter and Lebeau then led the way back to camp where they would meet the colonel, all of them unscathed, save for a few bruises.

…

[AN] I actually hate song fics so I have no idea why I'm writing this….There is a video to go along with it… Kinda. It's on my you tube account, you can either search me or try and follow this link… http://www. youtube .com/ watch?v=IvRBCiR8xjo

Be sure to get rid of the spaces

And if the link doesn't work as it rarely does for me… search Hogan's Heroes Bruises by metoria on Youtube.


End file.
